worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte E. Yeager
Charlotte "Shirley" E. Yeager (シャーロット・E・イェーガー, Shārotto E Iēgā?) is a witch of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. She originates from Liberion. Possibly in reference to model and photographer Bunny Yeager, Charlotte's familiar is the rabbit. Background Charlotte is a sixteen year old girl hailing from the United States of Liberion with the rank of Flight Lieutenant. Magnanimous in character, tall and buxom in appearance, Charlotte ("Shirley" to her friends) is a thrill-seeker who is fascinated by speed. Concerned with cleanliness, Charlotte had her personal bath transported all the way to the Strike Witches' Britannia base when she was transferred from the Liberion Army 363rd Fighter Wing. Before joining the 501st she was also a motorcycle racer who broke the land speed record on Bonneville Salt Flats using a modified Indian motorcycle identical to one used by legendary New Zealand speed bike racer Burt Munro in the 1950s. In the English version her name has a slight alteration, it was changed to Shirley Yeager. Her uniform in season 2 differs from that in season 1 because after season 1, the Liberion military lost track of her and so she never got any supplies. As a result, she had to live on what she could get from the place where she was at the moment. Her new red outfit is from Britannia, where she went to get her bike repaired as mentioned in Himeroku. Abilities Like her namesake, Charlotte becomes the first person to break the sound barrier, which may be due to her magic ability Speed Boost (超加速, Chō-kasoku, lit. "Super Acceleration") allowing her to perform a task rapidly when she focuses, such as running or flying . Ace Archetype She is based on Chuck Yeager, and shares many characteristics with her archetype: Yeager was the first pilot to travel faster than sound in 1947, and would later break further speed and altitude records in his life; he was a mechanic, similar to Shirley's tinkering, and flew a plane he named the Glamorous Glennis. Strike Witches "What-if" — 1947 Flight Lieutenant Yeager went to serve in her own country. She is cheerful and sociable, and she always has people around her, but she still needs some time alone. When she is in the land of memories, Bonneville Salt Flats, she thinks about the European sky where she flew with her little partner. This shouldn't be considered entirely canonical, because it was only tweeted by Humikane. Appearances Anime *Season 1 *Season 2 *Strike Witches Movie Audio Media *Himegoe Voice Albums *Hime Uta Song Albums *Himebana Drama Albums *Himeroku Drama Albums *Strike Witches Gakuen *Himegoe CD 2 Voice Albums Light Novels * Strike Witches Otome no Maki * Strike Witches 2 * Strike Witches Short-Shorts: After the Sky ** Ichimen no Ao * Strike Witches 2 Visual Short Story ** 500overs in Africa Manga *Tenkū no Otome-tachi *Kimi to Tsunagaru Sora Video Games *'All of them!' Shirley's Comments About Other Characters On Minna : "The Wing Commander is a good Commander. She never complains about me doing whatever I want as long as I complete my missions as I should. That's why I want to do my best for her sake. You have to give back for what you take, after all." On Lynne : "Lynne? Yeah, she seems happier since Miyafuji came here. She's like a little sister, so I was a little worried about her. I was thinking it might be better for her to leave the unit since she was never able to get anything done, but she should be fine now. She might be a little too kind sometimes, but as long as there's something she wants to protect, I'm sure she'll get stronger." On Yoshika : "That Miyafuji is quite an interesting girl. While everyone else takes fighting the Neuroi for granted, she wondered if it really is the right thing to do. And she doesn't seem to understand that soldiers should always obey orders. I wonder what kind of interesting training she's gone though with Major Sakamoto? Anyway, she seems intrigued by my breasts? Well, who can blame her?" On Mio : "I'm glad to fight under an extraordinary Commander like Major Sakamoto. Her instructions are always easy to understand, she cares about her subordinates and serves as a good example to us all. It's very motivating! I'm usually not very good at taking orders from others otherwise." On Perrine : "Glasses? Yeah, she's actually a good person, but why can't she be a little more true to her own feelings? She's talented both when it comes to dog-fighting and magic and she's way more serious than the rest of us concerning training. But well... I guess she just wants to be close to the Major. She tries to hide it, but that stubbornness just makes it even funnier." On Lucchini : "I guess she's still attached to her mother. She might look fine, but she's actually having quite a rough time. Of course, I'm happy she's taken a liking to me. She's like a little kitten. But did you know? Her familiar is actually a black panther! I was sure it was a cat at first! I wonder where they met?" On Barkhorn : "She's a true Karlslandian soldier. Overly serious, formal, always complains when someone is late and just loves rules and regulations. Who cares about that as long as we do what we're supposed to? Sometimes you just have to tease her a little so she can get a break or I'm afraid she might explode. Well, she's a good person, but this is my duty as someone with the same rank." On Erica : "She's an ultra ace, and yet she's worse than me in some regards! She gets confined to her room more often than I do, and her room is a mess... But she's like a different person in the air, and she's really an amazing fighter. She also never seems to get stressed up or agitated, so I'm kind of looking up to her." On Sanya : "Sanya? Yeah, she's a good girl. No one else is fit for doing night patrol every day like she does, so I'm thankful she does that. If only she would have more confidence in herself, I'm sure she would be an excellent night witch. An expert on night battles, doesn't it sound cool?" On Eila : "Eila's miraculous dog-fighting techniques are really amazing. It's almost like the bullets are avoiding her, you know? Not only has she never been shot down, she's never even been scratched! Everyone else has been shot down once or twice at least. Me? Yeah, I was shot down on my first flight. Hahaha!" Gallery Charlotte 12 years old.jpg|12 years old Shirley Charlotte Gun Ad.jpg|Shirley with her M1911 Charlotte Cheerleader.jpg References Category:Strike Witch Category:501st Joint Fighter Wing Category:Flight Lieutenants Category:Strike Witches IF